


Миссия: завершена

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Timeline, Humor, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Зимний Солдат - идеальная машина для убийств и гордится этим. Но в этой миссии что-то пошло не так...





	Миссия: завершена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tehtävä suoritettu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/414861) by Voldemort. 



> Принуждение к сексу, АУ, таймлайн ЗС.

Зимний Солдат наконец обнаружил объект и больше не собирался его терять. Задачей было – разобраться с этим объектом, а свои задачи Солдат привык выполнять. Он не знал поражений. Он убивал и убивал, день за днем, снова и снова, гордясь тем, что у него все получается – хотя и не знал, откуда пришло это чувство. Все, кого он уничтожал, ровным счетом ничего не значили. Миссии всегда были одинаковы – всего-навсего кучка грубых масок, которые появлялись и исчезали. К счастью, их хотя бы можно было убивать.

Просто очередной объект уничтожения. К тому же у него болталась за спиной эта нелепая штука, из-за которой вычислить его в толпе врагов было до смешного просто. Наверное, он был из тех, которые просто выпрашивают, чтобы им набили морду, да еще и гордятся этим! Жертвы вели себя по-разному: одни тряслись от страха, другие пытались сопротивляться изо всех сил. А еще были глупые жертвы.

Зимний Солдат мог бы поклясться, что этот тип из последних – тех, кто с гордостью принимают побои и называют это храбростью. Все просто: он выбьет дух из этого идиота в два счета. За то ему и платят, в конце концов… А ему вообще платят? Он не помнил, но это не имело значения. Только объект. Уничтожение объекта любой ценой – он мог делать все что угодно, абсолютный карт бланш.

Зимний Солдат приблизился к цели и нанес первый удар. Объект взлетел в воздух, но неожиданно мягко приземлился на ноги. Он явно дрался раньше. Интересно… Возможно, миссия не будет такой уж легкой. Возможно, Солдат ошибся в расчетах.

– Баки! – крикнул объект. Странно. Обычно объекты выкрикивали ругательства или просили пощады, которой он никогда им не давал. Но никто никогда не звал его таким совершенно дурацким именем. – Баки! Ты меня знаешь!

Зимнему Солдату было все равно. Он знать не знал никаких клоунов, всем своим видом просящих дать им по морде. Он был суперсолдатом, машиной для убийств, и гордился этим. Солдат всегда проводил время в достойной его компании… хотя он не помнил ничьих имен и не знал, была ли у него вообще компания. В одном он был уверен: этот идиот, кем бы он ни был, точно к достойным не принадлежал.

Словно в опровержение, тип заехал ему щитом прямо в лицо. Больно! Но ничего, к боли он привык и умел терпеть… Но придурок ему за это заплатит!

– Ты меня знаешь! – настойчиво повторил объект. Как же он достал! Надо было заткнуть его, пока он не выдал еще какую-нибудь глупость – например, не признался в любви.

– Не знаю! – ответил Солдат, ударив изо всех сил, но объект увернулся и ударил в ответ. Вот так, да? Солдат почувствовал, как закипает раздражение. Бой угрожал затянуться, и кажется, ему могло понадобиться что-то помимо кулаков. Он опустил руку, чтобы схватить висящее на бедре оружие, но его там не оказалось. Там было что-то другое. Странное на ощупь. Какого хрена вообще происходит?

– Баки… Ты мой… - снова заговорил объект, но Зимний Солдат не позволил ему продолжить. Он бросился вперед, швырнул объект на пол и навалился сверху. Объект не сопротивлялся, и это почему-то не удивляло. Вообще во всем происходящем было нечто смутно знакомое и неожиданно приятное. Внизу живота разлилось тепло, и Солдат принялся расстегивать штаны – да, прямо посреди драки и бушующего кругом хаоса. Странно. Но его не зря учили следовать своим инстинктам! В бою нет времени задумываться, тело должно действовать само. В том, что именно так нужно было поступить с объектом, Солдат не сомневался.

– Заткнись! Ты – моя миссия.

К его удивлению, объект послушался, заткнулся и только глупо таращился, пока он пытался сообразить, как этот долбанный костюм вообще расстегивается.

– Ты – моя миссия, а я всегда выполняю миссии до конца!

Ему удалось высвободить оружие. Прежде Солдат им в бою не пользовался, но, судя по всему, оно отличалось повышенной эффективностью, иначе подсознание не отдало бы нужной команды. Он ухватился за оружие и провел по нему рукой. Подействовало быстро. Видимо, оружие таким образом заряжалось, потому что стало твердым. Это зрелище воздействовало на объект – тот окончательно перестал сопротивляться, должно быть, от страха.

Все-таки задание оказалось простым и весьма приятным к тому же. Солдат засунул ствол в рот объекта, даже силу применять не пришлось! Каким-то образом он знал, как заставить это новое оружие сработать. Объект то ли ничего не понимал, то ли у него отказал инстинкт самосохранения, то ли просто был дураком, но он покорно принял ствол, пропустив глубже в горло. Объект даже помогал ему! Придурок. Единственная загвоздка – сконцентрироваться на выполнении миссии было практически невозможно. Оружие отнимало слишком много энергии. Солдат тяжело дышал, в глазах плыло, голова кружилась… Объект мог легко сбежать, воспользовавшись его слабостью, но, кажется, смирился с происходящим.

Еще несколько движений – и оружие наконец сработало. Зимний Солдат поднялся и застегнул штаны. В ушах шумело, но он был вполне доволен собой.

Миссия была завершена.


End file.
